Guan Qinghan/Relationships
Jun Moxie (Original) After his beautiful sister-in-law moved in, the prodigal debauchee, Jun Moxie became restless, his manner of speech flippant, his bearing frivolous, causing Guan Qinghan to feel extremely disgusted. Unable to tolerate him, she had once given him a harsh lesson. Even though she was the only daughter, she was quite proficient in martial arts. However, the beatings did nothing to change this self-indulgent brat. Knowing that his beautiful sister-in-law would not inflict heavy injuries upon him, he would always peep at her secretly. Seeing such a thick-skinned person, Guan Qinghan was unable to find a way and chose to simply hide in her room most of the time. In her heart, he will forever be the dirty, shameless prodigal debauchee! That will never change!Chapter 39 Jun Moyou Moxie's elder brother is her childhood sweetheart and fiancé. They were supposed to be married just after the war against the Shenci Kingdom but he never returned making her heartbroken. For him, she still chose to enter the Jun Family as his widow and taking care of the elders of the family.Chapter 39 If there was anyone for whom she was willing to do anything, then it was Moyou.Chapter 173 In fact, Moyou and Qinghan had only met three times in their entire lives. Chapter 176 Although she didn't know about Mo You's heroic temperament then, and she didn't know if he would ever shame or humiliate her, but she still couldn't object either way; because this decision was the Family's to make, and she wasn't given a choice. After she met him three times, She realized that he was very noble man, and she started liking his nature. And she was indeed very pleased with the family for making this decision, and was very grateful for arranging this marriage... But later when Mo You died for the country… he died a hero! And yes, she would have spent a lifetime as his widow! And even though she was already prepared to spend my life as his widow, and even though she was already preparing to convince her parents about it, along with the Elders of the family; at that time, the Elders actually unanimously decided that she should spend her life as a widow in the Jun Family! The reason being that the Guan Family didn't want to lose the Jun Family's patronage! Being the Guan Family's daughter, she was used an investment! At that time, even though they tried to force her into it, she didn't object because she wanted to do the same anyway…. But she was doing it in the memory of her husband, whereas the Family was simply using her as a bargaining chip… a tool to maintain the relationship between the two families! She had never felt so ashamed in my entire life!Chapter 183 Jun Zhantian & Jun Wuyi Guan Qinghan sincerely respected both the elders of the family; namely Jun Zhantian and Jun Wuyi, even if the latter was a physically disabled cripple.Chapter 128 Category:Relationships